A Hard Lesson
by animemangavg
Summary: FEMSLASH, YURI, AU. DON"T LIKE DON'T READ. Another day came and went...


**A Hard Lesson**

Okay, second lemon. This one shorter but only two people. Again, this was a request/forced fic. Enjoy

**I do not own anything in the Umineko series. All of it belongs to the original creators.**

* * *

BRRRRRING

The school bell rang out throughout the whole building. Natsuhi let out a deep sigh. Another day came and went. No one ever comes to the library anymore.

No, she shouldn't say that. No one ever takes books out of the library anymore. There's sometimes a group of people, usually a bunch of young men, who come to study. But… now that she thinks about it, she never sees them take out any books. They couldn't be… staring at her, could they? No, no, Of course not, she thought as she pushed her rectangular glasses up closer.

She let out another sigh, putting away her latest novel she was reading, and stood up. She flattened out her long black dress that covered up to her ankles. She was wearing a purple blouse over it, with long sleeves, of course. She couldn't believe how some of the faculty dresses now a day--

Suddenly, Natsuhi was brought out of her thoughts by the door slamming. Looks like someone came in. Once she turned to see who it was, she groaned. She only knew one person who'd wear something like THAT. Black, tight mini-skirt that reveled a bit too much, and a even tighter bright red top. Hm, seems she was wearing panties at least today, but it didn't seem she had a bra…

"My, my. And how IS the wonderful school librarian today~?" The scantly clad woman sneered.

"What is it you want, Ms. Ushiromiya?" Natsuhi coldly shot back.

The woman mocked an insulted face. "I can't come to visit a _dear _friend? And I told you to call me Eva-san~. Didn't I, Natsuhi-chaa~aan?"

"D-Don't call me that! Natsuhi-san is fine…!"

Eva Ushiromiya. School teacher. And a total slut. Why ever does she come visit her, when she hates her so much? Ever since they started around the same time, they didn't get along at the least. They were Yin and Yang! So why, WHY, does she always come talk to her?

"Tsk. I come to talk to you and you treat me so coldly~. You're so mean, Natsuhi-chan." She obviously ignored Natsuhi's comment.

The librarian narrowed her eyes. "Why do you seem so happy today, anyways?"

Eva seemed to have been waiting for this question. "Ohhh, nothing. Just my plan finally worked with one of my students.""Plan…?" This was the first Natsuhi heard of a plan. Maybe it was teaching strategy she came up with. Could it be that Eva, the cold and heartless whore, actually takes her job seriously?! Maybe she misjudged her. "What plan?""Well, why do you think I wear outfits like this, hmmm?" There was so many responses Natsuhi wanted to say, but instead she just let her continue. "To get my students horny of course! And sometimes I flirt with my students, giving them signals… Then tell them to stay after class. Once they do, all scared and aroused and what I might do, I tell them to leave. But yesterday was dif~er~ent~. My student apparently got tired of being teased. He pushed me to the floor, ripped my clothes off and… mmm…" She trailed off, eyes dazed as the teacher remembered what happened.

"Y-you can't mean…?! You have relations with your STUDENTS?! What kind of teacher ARE you?!" She was right all along. How could Natsuhi doubt herself when it came to this… this….

"Relations? No. Just sex~ Mm. I like pushing my luck. It's even better if the kid's a virgin. So cuuuute."

"S-Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear this! I should REPORT you to the principal for this…! You'd be fired instantly!"Eva pouted. "Aww, you'd really do that? I thought friends keep secrets, Natsuhi-chan."

Natsuhi had enough. "I'm not your friend! Now get out of here right NOW, Eva-san!"

"I had another reason for coming here, you know." Said a suddenly serious Eva.

"And what would that be?" Questioned Natsuhi, suspicious.

The sexy teacher pointed high to the top shelf of nearby bookcase. "That book. I want it."Another sigh. Why can it never be on a low shelf? Natsuhi slowly strode over to the ladder, climbing up. What does Eva want with _The History of Canines,_ anyways? As she reached out to grab it, Natsuhi suddenly felt a breeze."My, wouldn't have taken you for the white-pink stripe type." Laughed Eva. She was hunched down with… Natsuhi's black dress?! She pulled it down…!

With a loud "EEEEEEEEK!" Natsuhi waved her hands frantically, falling to the floor. "E-Eva… Why…" She rubbed her head gently. At least she did until her arms were pinned to her sides.

"Hehehe. I wanted to do this for a while, but decided to save it for a good day." Eva purred into the pinned woman's ears.

"E-Eva-san…! Stop this! I-I don't…" Her sentence was cut short as a pair of pink lips pressed against hers.

After a bit, a tongue slowly slid out, trying to get between Natsuhi's closed lips. However, it was persistent. It snaked it's way into her mouth, spreading her lips and teeth apart. After that it rubbed up against Natsuhi's tongue. Salvia mixing together, it danced around the second tongue, almost tenderly.

Eventually, the Librarian snapped out of her daze and shook her head away, as she gasped for air. "W-What….?"

Eva snickered "Mm. Going to make me do all the work? That's fine. I let that boy do everything yesterday, so I have enough energy~" A hand snuck up the helpless woman's blouse, sliding under her bra. Natsuhi immediately made a small "Eep"ing sound as Eva rubbed her breast in a circle, her thumbing turning Natsuhi's already hard nipple.

"E-Evvaaaaa-saaaaan~ S-Stoooop." She plead as Eva pulled the blouse and bra off in one swift motion. But Eva seemed to have no intention of stopping. Her mouth moved closer to Natsuhi's large tits. As she fondled one, he mouth opened and wrapped around her other nipple. Eva nibbled and sucked on the nipple, as Natsuhi started to let out small moans, her face turning red. "Ooh. Please stooooop…."

This went on, with Eva occasionally switching the between boobs, until Natsuhi felt a hand on her panties. With a shriek she flailed her legs and now free hands.

"Mm. Stop moving, I'm not done yet, Natsuhi-chan."

"Eva, enough! W-What do you think you are doing?!"

"Ooh?" Eva stood up, but didn't seem to be letting Natsuhi up. "I see. You want us to be even. Very well."

Slowly, Eva removed the tight red shirt. It seemed that Natsuhi was right when she assumed that this whore wasn't wearing a bra. Her bare tits were reveled before Natsuhi. They're almost as big as hers, she found herself comparing.

"Sill nothing~? How about this?" She lowered her skirt and panties together, stepping out of them. Her shaved and red cunt there for anyone to see.

Natsuhi mouth was gaping open. Why was Eva doing this? And why was she so hot and…? The almost nude woman on the floor found herself lost in fault. At least until she felt her panties being slid off her bare legs. "E-Eh?!"

Eva giggled. "You need to shave your pussy more. But it's so pink. I knew a prude like you was a virgin.""I-I… That… Enough! Answer why you're doing this at once! And stop! I'll scream for help!" Natsuhi was confused, aroused, and angry all at once.

"Why? Because I want to, silly. You know how long I wanted to do this? And no one stays after school, you know that. Especially near the LIBRARY. Unless some kids want to stare at your tits. But no one is around to hear us~"

Natsuhi opened her mouth to reply, but a tight ass appeared in front of her face before she could. She was confused at first, until she felt a wet feeling around her slit.

Eva was kneeled down, spreading the librarians legs wide about before she had time to close them. She had her head bent close as her tongue snuck out to lick her wet pussy. "Mm. Your nipples hard and our vagina wet? You really MUST like this as much as I do."

"That's… That's a lie!" Protested Natsuhi, flushed.

"Shut up~ Why don't you start licking too?" Eva sneered and planted her crotch down, covering Natsuhi's face. Now she could focus on eating this cute pink slit~

"Mmph…!" Natsuhi was about to say something when she felt a hot wetness cover her mouth. A sweet scent filled her nostrils and… she was lost.

The two horny women forced their tongues deep, deep into the other's twat. Licking and rubbing their tongue on the other's inner walls. Savoring the other's taste. Load moans escaped from both their mouths. Eva, more talented at this, suddenly licked and sucked on Natsuhi's clit. This sudden pleasure pushed Natsuhi over the edge, as she climaxed right onto Eva's face. Licking up her juices made Eva lose her control and she came as well.

"Mm… That was a great staaart~" Eva smiled wickedly as she started to get dressed.

"Ooh…." Natsuhi was in a daze. Never in her life did she have an orgasm like that.

The sexy teacher looked down on the dazed woman. "Well, I'll continue this later~ Perhaps I'll even bring that young man. He was quite energetic." One more giggle.

Then she was gone.

Another day came and went.


End file.
